Sandstorm (Darkmoon)
Sandstorm belongs to Darkmoon. Please don't steal her! Appearance Sandstorm is a fairly average SandWing, with golden yellow scales and dark eyes. Her sail is a lighter gold than her scales. Her underbelly is also a lighter shade of gold, matching her sail. Her wing membranes are an even paler gold, lighter than her scales or her sail and underbelly. She has scattered white scales, which are randomly scattered across her body. On her neck, there are a few small scars, the result of some childhood abuse and a rough life on the streets. Her build is lanky and slightly scrawny, with legs a little too long and a body a little too thin. She doesn't have much muscle, but is instead built for speed and agility. Her sail has a few rips, and the scars on her neck show the story of a hard childhood. Her eyes seem to have a constant anxious look, but beneath that is the determination to survive. Personality At the first meeting, Sandstorm might seem like a boring, anxious young adult. However, while she is frequently anxious, she has much more depth to her personality. Her anxiety causes her to be shy around strangers, and she rarely starts a conversation if she can help it. Despite her quiet, nervous exterior, she is loyal and caring towards the few dragons she has become friends with. She does her best to make sure her loved ones are safe, and uses her determination and quick wits to help them survive. In addition to this, growing up in rough places has made her grow up quickly. She has good common sense, and knows how to get out of a sticky situation. She doesn't trust too easily, because life in the Scorpion Den taught her to be wary of strangers. She also does her best to stay aware of her surroundings. History She was hatched in the Scorpion Den. Her mom was a traveling merchant, and her father was an assassin who also had a bad drinking habit. Shortly before her hatching, her mom caught a deadly sickness and died. She had a younger sister who hadn't hatched yet, and a sister who was three years older. Her sister was the primary caretaker, as her dad was almost always in a bar when he wasn't working. About six months after she hatcjed, her sister followed. When she was four, she decided that she was done with her life. She ran away, leaving her father and sisters behind. For a week or two she wandered the desert, but then found a merchant caravan and started traveling with them. When they reached Goldview, she found Mercy, the leader of The Lost. She fit right in with the misfit orphans in the gang, and decided to stay with them. For the past three years, she's lived with the gang and has become part of a new family. Gallery 3181dfc4-0876-430b-8d26-2afaa6ff66b2_kindlephoto-166339643.png|Headshot by me Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Content (Darkmoon the IceWing NightWing)